I Love You John
by kimayared2000
Summary: John tells Randy that he loves him, but Randy didn't say it back. So, John has moved out and went to Boston. Will Randy tell him how he feels? Or will he just leave it the way it is? *CENTON* *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or John Cena, just this laptop and my story :)**_

_**Hope you like it :P**_

**I Love You, John**

Randy sat there on their bed with his head in his hands. He thought about what just happened and couldn't believe that he was gone. He couldn't understand what happened.

_***Flashback***_

_John was at Cody and Ted's house visiting for a bit. Randy told them to keep him there until 5because he was trying to surprise his lover by cooking him some food. He wanted to do this because he thought that his lover needed a break since he was doing everything around the house._

_He decided to make John's favorite meal: Steak well- done with Potatos and some veggies with some apple pie and ice cream for dessert. He knew how to make John happy and this was the way that he was going to do it._

_He had the steak in the skillet and the pie in the oven. He didn't know how to make the homemade version of the pie, but he decided that it will be just as good. He looked in the oven to check on the pie, and saw that it needed a few more minutes. He looked at the steak and flipped it over. He made sure that he put the right spices on the steaks because he knew that's how John liked them. When the steaks were done, he took them out of the skillet and placed them on the plates. The potatoes and veggies were already done, so he placed them on the plates._

_As he was taking the pie out the oven and was placing it on the counter he heard John walk in._

"_Randy?" he called out._

"_In the kitchen!" he shouted back_

_John walked in the kitchen and saw the food the he had made an was shocked._

"_Wow babe you made dinner?" he asked him._

"_yea I did, I wanted to surprise you." he said blushing._

_John walking over to him and gave him a kiss and Randy melted right into the kiss. It was like their first kiss all over again. They stopped to get some air and Randy asked John if he could set the table._

_When he(John) was finished with the table, he sat down. Randy brought him his plate and then sat down across from him with his plate. They talked about what John was doing with Ted and Cody and found out that they were going to get married. Randy was happy for those two because they have been through hell and back and was happy that they were now in piece._

_They finished eating the food, John said that it was delicious and hoped that it didn't kill him and Randy told him to shut up. Then he went back into the kitchen to get the pie and ice cream(A/N: Now I want some XD). After they were finished, they washed the dishes and headed upstairs to bed. _

_They were laying down in the bed watching John's favorite show, Jersey Shore, now Randy wasn't a big fan of the show, but watched it for John. He was getting bored and didn't that he wanted some attention, so he got on top of John and kissed him. The kiss was passionate then turned aggressive. John had his hands on Randy's back under his shirt, while Randy was playing with his nipple. John then switched the positions so that he was now on top._

_He then pulled away and looked into Randy's eyes and said "I love you Randy." Randy was shocked to hear those words and couldn't say them back. John was frowning and still looking at him wondering if he was going to say it back. John then rolled his eyes and moved away from him._

"_John, I'm-"_

"_Don't worry about it." he said sadly looking back at the T.V._

"_I care about you John, I really do. Its just hard for me to say those words." He said to him hoping that he would understand._

"_And what's so hard about saying that you love me? I tell you that every day and you never say it back all you do is kiss me." he said angrily now sitting up and turned off the T.V._

"_Its not hard, im just not ready yet." Randy said sitting up also looking at John, he tried to kiss him, but he got off the bed and was now standing up._

"_When will you be Randy! I am tired of waiting for you! I have been by your side through everything and taken a lot of bullshit from you to! We have been together for 6 damn years now and you still can't even say it! At first I let it slide, but this time I am not! He said angrily looking at the man on the bed._

"_Look I said I wasn't ready so what part of that don't you get! And you don't have to remind me of how many years we have been together because I already know!" he shouted back. He was now standing across from John._

"_You want to know what I don't get? I don't get how you can ask me to move in with you to Missouri and be in a relationship with me, but not tell me you love me! He shouted getting into Randy's personal space._

"_I asked you because I really cared about you and you know why I am not saying-_

"_No I don't get it! You never told me about what happened to you. and you said was that he broke your heart, but that's it! He told him pushing him away from him._

_Do you want me to say it? Fine! I fucking love you happy?" he shouted getting into John's space._

_John backed up from Randy, and went in to their closet. He pulled out his suite case and started packing some clothes. Randy saw this and said. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm leaving, I am going back to Boston!" he shouted still putting clothes in it._

_Randy got mad and move the suit case away from him, " You wanted me to say that I love you and I did! What more do you want from me?"_

_John then took the suit case back and zipped it up. He then put his phone and wallet in his pocket and left the key to Randy's house on the bedside table. He walked towards the door and then turned around and said:_

"_I want you to mean, I don't want you to say it because I wanted you to." He said with tears in his eyes. He turned back around and left out the door and never cam back. Randy sat down on the bed shocked because he couldn't believe what happened. He heard John pull away and he knew that he was gone._

_*Flashback Ends*_

So now here he was still sitting in the same spot. He wanted John back, he know that he did indeed love him, but was afraid to say it because he told the same thing to Bastista and the man told him that he only wanted sex from him and left him. He knew that John wasn't like that because if the way that he was so loving and caring with him. He made him fill good and beautiful. Being with Batista made him think that he was trash and that no one had wanted him, but him. And so he thought that for a while. And when they broke up, he was sad and depressed for a while.

Then John entered his life and made him feel whole again, they had a few ups and downs, but they worked through it. and sure he heard John say that he loved him, but he was afraid of saying it back thinking that he was going to leave him. Instead not saying it to him made him leave and now he wanted to get him back and tell him how he felt if it was the last thing that he did.

***John's POV***

I was driving to the airport with tears in my eyes as I thought about the argument I just had with Randy. I was really sad that he couldn't tell me that he loved me. I showed him that I was the one for him and cared deeply for him. Now granted, over the years, I didn't mind it, but now it just made me mad that the one that cares so much about you and wants to be with you can't tell you that they love you.

I called Cody and told him that I was going to back to Boston, he asked me why but I told him to ask Randy about it. And he told me that he would, but he also wanted me to come stay with him and Ted. I told him that I couldn't that I had to do this by myself because it was really getting to me and I didn't want to impose on them. I hung the phone and continue driving, they kept calling but I didn't answer.

I made it to the airport and got on my plane. I was still crying because I promise Randy that I would always be there for him, but right now I needed to know where his head was. I needed to know if he loved me as much as I loved him and that I was not there just to be there. I wanted to live with him knowing that we felt the same way about each other and were going to be there forever.

I started to drift off to sleep thinking about Randy.

I woke up just as the plan landed in Mass, I got off the plane and went to get me a rental car. I didn't call my parent and the rest of my family to let them know that I was here because then they would have said ' I told you so.' They never really liked Randy because of his personality. I tried to get them to understand that, he was putting on a roll, but if you got to know him, he was the sweetest and most caring person in the world. When I decided to move in with him, they thought I was crazy, but respected my wishes.

I got in the car and drove to my home. I made it to my house and got out. I wondered why I never sold this house, but then thinking that if I did, then I would never be doing what I am doing now. I put the key it the hole and twisted it, when I heard it unlock, I pushed the door in and walked inside. i locked the door and put the code to the alarm system and headed upstairs.

The house and my room were the same way that I had left it. I wanted to take it all with me, but Randy told me to leave it alone and don't touch anything because we could use it when we wanted to visit or had a show to do here. Now I bet he regrets saying that. I laughed to myself bitterly. I dropped my bag on the sided of the bed, put my keys, wallet and cellphone on the bedside table and took off my clothes and shoes. I pulled back the cover climbed under it and tried to go to sleep. Before I got nod off, my phone ranged and I looked to see who it was and it was Randy. At that, I started to cry again because I missed, but I put it back on the table and let it ring. When it was done I closed my eyes again and then my phone made a beep noise and that let know that it was a text message too tired to read it, I just left it there and cried myself to sleep.

_*Randy's POV*_

I tried calling John, but all I got was the voice mail. I sent a text message and waited to see if he was going to text back. But he never did. I sighed and placed it back on the bed. I was sad and I missed John. I wanted to be there where he was, but I was afraid to say those words. He could say it without hesitation, but me I was a coward and I could say it back at him. I thought back to the argument, and was mad at myself for the things that I said to him. He said I love you and all I did was look at him *sighs* I am pathetic. So i rolled over on John's pillow and grabbed it in my arms and started crying because I missed him so much and I can smell his scent still lingering on the pillow. I put my head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, I quickly grabbed and looked to see who it was because I thought that maybe it was John, but it wasn't, it was Cody. I just threw the phone back on the bed and turned over. It stopped ringing so I tried to go back to sleep. But then, I heard someone knocking at my door. I just laid there and ignored hoping the person would go away, but they didn't they kept on banging. Then the banging stopped, so I thought they were gone. So I dozed off, but then I heard the bedroom door open. I looked up and saw Cody. I put my face back down in John's pillow and ignored him.

"GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND JOHN!" he shouted at me sitting down on the bed looking at me. I knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so I sat up and stretched and didn't move. I was looking down at my feet.

"What do you want to know," I asked him

" I want to know why is he in Mass and not here with you. I called him last night to ask how the dinner went, but when he answered I could tell that he had been crying. I asked him what happened and he told me to ask you. Now spill! He told me

"Well, to make it short I didn't say those words, " I told him still not looking at him.

"What words?" he asked me confused.

"He told me that he loved me and I couldn't say it back," I told him closing my eyes, I knew I was about to cry again.

"And why couldn't you say it," he asked me softly sliding on the bed to where I was

"Because I thought that he was going to leave me," I told him and a tear rolled down my eye.

"Why would you think he would leave you, "he asked me? He his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Because I said it to Batista and he left me," I said looking at him with tears rolling down my face.

Cody then hugged me and said, "John is nothing like him, he loves you for you. I remember when you were about to give up on love, but then John came along and made you good. He made you smile. I thought that the only person that could do that was me and Ted, but to see you smiling and laughing with John made me happy. He paused and then pushed me back a little so he could look in my face, I wasn't crying anymore just sniffing and said, "I was happy that someone made you happy I know that when you were with Batista that all he did was criticize you and make fun of you, but when you got with John, you were glowing." He finished and smiled at me.

I sat there and thought about what he said and he was right. John was the one that brought me happiness. And that let me know that right then that I loved him. I smiled back and Cody.

"Now what are you going to do now?" he asked me looking at me.

"I am going to get the man that I love back," I told him with confidence.

Cody smiled at me and said, "Well let's go get your man."

I got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, but then I thought about it, I don't have a ticket. I came back into the room and was about to tell Cody. He looked at me and pulled out a plane ticket.

"I came prepared," he said smiling at me.

So I went back into the bathroom to take a shower when I was done, I dressed, made sure that I had my phone, wallet and key and some clothes and left. We made it to the airport in no time. When we walked in to the building, the woman on the intercom said that my flight to Boston, Mass was now boarding. I looked at Cody, he wished me luck and told me that when he saw me that I better have John with me, I smiled at him said that I will. I went to the gate, gave them my ticket and went on the plane. I found my seat and placed my bag in the seat next to me. I was nervous because I didn't know what I was going to say to him, but then I told myself that I would speak from the heart. The plane took off and I was heading off to Boston to get John back.

***John POV***

I got bored at my house and decided to head out to see my parents. They were really shocked to see and asked what I was doing down here. I told them what happened and they were really pissed off at Randy. So now I am sitting down in the living room with my mom, dad, and my brothers talking about Randy. I still missed them and hope that he did to. But I couldn't handle my parents saying bad things about him. So I decided to go outside and sit on the steps.

I was thinking about everything that happened and I started to realize that I handled this all wrong. Instead of running away, I could've talked it out with him. I know that he is worried by now because I haven't called or texted him back. When I got this morning I read the text and it brought tears to my eyes. I took my phone out my pocket, when to my messages and pulled it up. It read:

_**John, I am really sorry for what I said to you, I want to take it all back. You are a very special person in my heart and I miss you. Being here without you now is making me feel lonely. I miss being around you and I want to talk this out. So when you get a chance please call me or just text me and let me know that you made it alright.**_

_**Randy**_

I let a tear slip out when I read it again. I really did love Randy and hoped that he would be able to say those words back to me and more, but sadly I was no where near him. He was back in Missouri and I was here in Boston. I got up wiped my tears, and put my phone back in my pocket. I was about to turn around and walk up the steps when I saw a car pull in to the yard.

I thought that maybe it was someone for my mom, so I decided to stay and waited for the person to get out the car. When the person stepped out, I was surprise to see that it was Randy. He closed the door and stood in front of the last step and was standing right in front of me.

We looked at eachother for a few minutes, then I asked,

"Why are you here?" I wanted to sound mad but was coming out like that.

"I came to see you and apologize and maybe tell you how I feel." He said looking at me.

"You already told me everything in Missouri. So you don't have to be here." I told him. I was about to go up the step, when he grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked back at him and saw sadness in his eyes. I wanted to get my wrist back, but I couldn't move. So I just stood there waiting to see what he was going to do. He moved his hand from my wrist and put my hand in his. Then he grabbed my other hand and gently pulled me towards him. He put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

" John, he started, you are the one person that I care about. I can't live without you. I miss you and being around you. When you left, I was crushed it felt like half of me was missing. I care about you so damn much, I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to move back here, I want you with me in Missouri. I want you to yell at me when I don't clean and to hit me when I say crazy stuff. I want hold you when we are sleeping and make love you when you ask me to. I want to kiss those lips that I know are for me and touch your body that way I know you like it." he paused for a few minutes to look me in the eye and he smiled.

"Baby, I love you with all my heart, he started crying and I did to, " I never want to be away from you again. The reason I haven't been able to say it to you before was because of my ex Batista. I told him that I loved him and he just looked at me and laughed and told me that I wasn't capable of it and then he left me. So then I decided not to say it to anyone else. I thought that if I told it to you then you would leave me like he did." He finished saying tears rolling down his eye.

"Randy, I love you, I would never hurt you like he did. Baby I care so much about you and I wanted to be the one that made you smile and laugh. And then when we kissed I melted and felt butterflies in my stomach and that let me know that you were the one for me. When I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back I was crushed. But now that I know how you feel. I want to say I'm sorry to." He was about to say something but I put I finger to his lip to stop him. And I continued, "I am sorry because I told you that I was never going to leave you and I did. So do you forgive me?" I put my finger down and waited for him to say something. Instead he put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I melted instantly and started kissing him back, I put my arms around his neck to deepen it. This kiss for us was not only slow and passionate, but it meant they we were starting over. It felt like the first time that we kissed.

We pulled back from some air and had our arms in the same position. We were no longer crying we were smiling.

"I forgive you. Do you forgive me, "He asked me.

"Yes I do," I told him smiling and kissing him again.

We stopped short because we heard clapping and we looked to see the it was my family. My mom had tears in her eyes, my dad looked like he was about to cry and my brother were giving me a thumbs up. We looked at them and laughed. Then looked back at each other.

" I hope you two plan on getting married," my dad said. I was about to reply, but Randy then got down on one knee. I gasped and my family did to. I was shocked I really wasn't expected this. He had my left hand in his.

"John, I can't think of another person that I rather spend my life with, he pulled the box out his pocket and lifted the lid up and it showed and sliver band in the inside, "Will you marry me?"

I started crying again and I bent down to hug him, we were both standing now and I kissed him. He kissed me back then we had to come up for air.

"Yes I will marry you," I said still crying. He slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him again. I pulled back and said,

" I love you Randy Orton."

"I love you to, John Cena," he said to me smiling and we kissed again.

END

_**A/N: I hope you like this story lol….. It came to me like out of nowhere, but don't worry I will be writing my other story as well. R and R**_


End file.
